At the start of a caulking or other similar operation, a nozzle of a container of extrudable material, the nozzle having an annulus or passageway there through, is typically cut to a create a desired aperture for passing extrudable material from the container through the nozzle. In typical situations, the extrudable material is kept within the container and protected from exposure to the atmosphere by an inner seal such as a foil seal. After the seal is punctured, a user may then apply the extrudable material from the container. When the user has finished applying the extrudable material, generally, an unplugged nozzle of a tube or container of caulk or like substance will harden from exposure to the atmosphere. By way of example and not limitation, the description of the present invention will be given herein in relation to a plug for a container such as container of caulk. However, those of ordinary skill in the art will be able to see that the invention may be used for a wide variety of functions and containers.
Accordingly, most containers are configured such that subsequent cuttings of the nozzle are required for subsequent use. Unfortunately, cutting away more of the nozzle changes the size of the nozzle's dispensing aperture and accordingly affects the size of the bead of extrudable material expelled from the container. This is a large problem in the art field.
Attempts have been made in the art field to solve this problem with varying degrees of success. Plugs similar to the present invention found in the prior art require the tube manufacturer to modify or customize the general shape and construction of the standard nozzles in order to obtain the objective of reducing the amount of air in contact with the extrudable material. Further, the prior art plugs have not solved the problem of preventing air from reacting with the contents of a container.
One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,546 that describes a caulking cap that fits over the caulking gun or caulking tube nozzle. Additionally, the invention has an attachment on the side where the cap may be hung on the handle of the caulking gun. '546 provides a cover seal, but the cover seal may still trap air in the caulk and facilitate the drying of the tube. Another example in the art field is U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,548. This patent describes a two piece sealing device for a threaded connection on the end of a tube. However, the patent is designed to work only on the threaded connectors specifically manufactured. Without threads the device will not work. The '548 patent does not disclose a universal plug.
Neither of these teach nor suggest using a plug as a means to support a container from a shelf, workbench, or other structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved plug for closing the end of a container of extrudable material and method of use for the same.